The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. has triggered a corresponding and growing need for a smaller sized photography module, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens system, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens system mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens system, however, achieving good optical characteristics may present a challenging problem.
The size of a traditional miniature telescope may be about 50 mm, and the f-number may be over 4. In light of these industry norms, these features may impose limitations installing an optical imaging lens system therein. To solve this problem, there is a need for an optical imaging lens system with good optical characteristics, large f-number, and condensed sizes. Achieving such an optical imaging lens system is not a simple task and may require the proportional reduction in size of each element therein, and may further involve other considerations, such as material nature, production difficulty, assembly yield, and so forth, each of which may be crucial to the application of the design.